This is Where I Belong
by Lenxea
Summary: A cute little one-shot for Axel and Roxas. Rated M for...erm... just read it. Sadly no lemon but it's still pretty cute.


Axel and Roxas Fan-fiction

Written in Roxas' point of view

"You gotta figure, everything starts someplace. After seven days of clinging to a number and a name, I had trouble processing anything else. I couldn't have told you who the people in black coats were, or what they wanted with me. They gave me missions and I carried them out. But if you asked me what my job was… I would've just stared at you. Where was my beginning? Did I even have one…?"

I stepped from my room into the dark silent corridor. 'More of a research lab, so they tell me'. I shook my head suddenly remembering the conversation I had had with Axel earlier. Recently, I had been wondering what Castle Oblivion was for, or even why it was here if we didn't stay in it. Axel, being well… Axel had simply changed the subject each time I brought it up until finally he told me C.O. was used for research. I wasn't too sure if he had been telling me the truth or not yet I didn't question him any further. There was a musty scent in the air and it seemed to cloud my mind. It was night time. Possibly turning to daybreak. Sleep had not been a friend of mine as of late. It has been days since I've slept through the night peacefully. 'There' my mind told me, 'something in the shadows'. My hand twitched and I was preparing to summon my keyblade but that voice stopped me yet again. 'Wait' it told me, 'this is no enemy. A friend this be.' I sighed, moving slightly to reposition my weight. "Heya Roxas." That voice, it was familiar. A little too familiar. "What is it, Axel?" I asked automatically aware of his every move. He gestured to the open bedroom door as he stepped into the light. "Can't sleep?" I nodded in the shadows the corridor offered. The light that shone from my room hit Axel in a way that took my breath away. It lit the left side of his face, making his green eyes seem brighter, while leaving the other side cloaked in darkness. I regained my exposure enough to manage an answer. "Yeah… I just thought I'd walk around for awhile. What about you?" I watched him as he shrugged and thought of a response. "I was getting ready to leave for C.O." I frowned, my mood decreasing at a steady pace now. "Oh…" I said after a few minutes of standing in silence. Axel laughed and placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked by me. "Be back before you know it." And with that he was gone. I sighed and walked back into my room slowly. 'Back before I know it, huh?' I scoffed at the ceiling and threw myself onto the plain, white bed. It seemed colder in the room then it had a few minutes ago. Castle Oblivion… the thought invaded my mind and consumed me quickly. Soon after, I felt my eyes droop and finally close for yet again another round of sleep.

I awoke with a start, sweat dripped from my face. Had I been dreaming? Perhaps… but then why don't I remember any of the events from the time I had re-entered my room last night? I shook my head as I emerged from my room and down the now bright corridor. Xigbar stood on the stairs, his hood hiding his face. I couldn't tell what he was up to, but I found it in my best interest to keep walking. I continued on my way to the Grey Room where Saix stood waiting. Taking a quick glance around to see who was present in the room. Demyx sat on one of the sofas to my right and Vexen stood in the far left corner starring out the huge glass wall. My eyes fell on Saix as I approached him. "Roxas, I have your missions for today. Depart when you're ready." I nodded and allowed my hand to rise in front of me. A dark, deep, blue-black portal formed and I strode through, only to step right into Twilight Town. "So, I'm to collect hearts today? Sounds simple enough." I spoke aloud to myself, knowing I was alone. Slowly, my hands rose with slight hesitation to my hood, pulling it over my head. A noise came from behind me causing me to turn to see what it was. Heartless. I nodded to myself as I summoned my keyblade and charged at the group of heartless forming. After a while, I had collected enough hearts to return to the castle. I headed back to the portal I had created earlier, pausing and looking up at the Station Plaza longingly. I sighed and closed the portal and began walking up a hill to my left, hoping to buy some sea-salt ice cream and head to the tower. Shortly after purchasing the ice cream and disappearing behind a wall, I created another portal and stepped through. I was now on top of the tower in the Station Plaza. I threw my legs over the ledge and took a bite of the cool ice cream, watching the sun set.

I rolled over and stared at my wall. Six days. That's how many it has been since Axel left. I sighed, pushing myself up into an upright position. It was hot today, and having worn black coats didn't help. I sat there for a moment, staring blankly at my wall. My mind raced with thoughts of C.O. and of watching the sun set with Axel. Rising from my bed, I pulled my hood up and strode out the door. The Grey Room was empty except for Saix and Luxord. The shadows from my hood cloaked my eyes allowing them to see, but not be seen. "Saix." I greeted him. He looked down at me and spoke slowly, "Roxas, your mission today is to take out the giant heartless that has surfaced in Neverland." I nodded and left right away. I wanted to get this over with and get some sea-salt ice cream. The sun would be setting soon. Neverland seemed darker today. 'Was I not here a few days ago? It wasn't this… gloomy…' I sighed and called for Tinker Belle. "Would you mind, young friend?" I asked the small pixie as she appeared in front of me. She flew above me and sprinkled some of her dust on me, allowing me to float into the air. I thanked her and headed towards Skull Rock, where the heartless waited…

The ice cream was melting faster than usual. I sighed, taking another bite and looking up at the setting sun. I was glad I had finished off that heartless as quickly as I did; now I could relax and wait for Axel to return. "You're early." A voice said from behind me. Axel. "No, you're just late." I commented as he sat next to me. We exchanged a glance and I offered him some sea-salt ice cream, which he took without hesitation. "How was C.O.?" I asked after a minute. He laughed and answered quickly. "Empty and White." I thought about it for a moment and listened to him laugh before I joined his laughter with my own. The sun set and Axel rose, offering me his hand. "It's getting late, we should RTC." I nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to pull me to me feet. My hand rose, creating the portal that would take us back to the castle. "Roxas." Axel spoke quietly. I turned to face him. "Yeah..? What is it, Axel?" He grinned, looking up at the sky. "We should go to the ocean next time we get vacation." I smiled and nodded before stepping through the portal. 'He's back' I thought as I drifted into sleep.

I rose from my bed and walked out of the room and into the dark corridor. It was night, most likely around twelve. I started towards Axels' room, determination clear on my face. Tapping on the door I thought, 'What are you doing Roxas? If he is asleep it will be nearly impossible to wake him'. Frowning, I thought through my options. I could forget this and return to my bed, or… I could barge in. Grinning, I flung the door open, watching Axel sit up quick. "Roxas?" He asked, clearly confused and tired, but he was awake sure enough. "Hey Axel, I want do something. Something wild and dangerous!" I said urgently. He stared at me blankly. "Roxas. This is not the time for your crazy adventures. Let me sleep." I smirked and ran to his side, my face not an inch apart from his. "Axel." I whispered before placing my lips on his…

I jolted upright in my bed, my eyes wide. 'What… was that…? A dream I hope…' I frowned, running out of my room and straight into the Grey Room. I looked around wildly, searching for Axel. He was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and walked slowly to Saix. 'I suppose I will just have to ask him later'. Saix was sending me to Wonderland today. He mentioned recon. I hadn't listened to a word he said and caught very little. Wonderland was strangely familiar… sure, I had been here multiple times before, but it was different this time. I felt as if I knew everything about this area, all of the inhabitants, all of the secrets, when I really didn't have the slightest clue to any of that. I sighed, drinking the liquid on the table and stepping through the door. Mindlessly, I walked through the Rose Garden, then the Red Queen's Castle before I headed back to the portal. 'Was that a dream…? Or was it real? Why was I fantasying about my best friend?' All these thoughts screamed at me, consuming my entire being. Through the chaos a thought occurred to me. 'Ice cream… I need ice cream'. I nodded and almost like a zombie, stepped through the portal into Twilight Town's Station Plaza. I sat on the Tower's ledge and waited for Axel.

Axel plopped down beside me. "Heya Roxas." He offered me some ice cream, which it took me a moment to gather myself long enough to grab it from him. "H-Hey… A-Axel?" I stuttered, shaking slightly. "Hm?" He glanced at my shaking hands. "Uh... What did you do last night?" I asked him, looking down at the three kids playing below. "Sleep." He answered. I shot a glance at him, and then looked back at the kids. "No weird dreams?" I tried again, managing to keep my voice steady. "Not at all." He sighed and lay back, placing his hands behind his head. 'Good… It was just a dream.' I laughed in spite of myself and took a bite of my ice cream. "It's getting late." I said after a long silence as I rose to my feet. Axel was already one step ahead of me and had created the portal. He grinned and stepped through. I shook my head and ran after him. That night, I lay in bed, wondering about the strange dream from the night before. 'Hopefully it won't repeat'. I frowned and fell asleep clinging to that last thought.

I sat up in my bed. 'Good… no dreams' I thought in relief as I slid from the warmth and onto the cold floor. My bones creaked with my first few movements. I found myself thinking ridiculous thoughts… thoughts of feeling and caring… thoughts of love and hate. 'Who's to say we Nobodies can't feel any emotions?' I frowned, walking out of my room with these questions consuming my mind. 'Like a flame…' I thought suddenly, hardly realizing Xaldin who stood against the wall near me. I found I had stopped in the middle of the cold corridor. Chuckling I stepped into the empty Grey Room. I turned in a circle, trying to see if anyone was here. No one. The room was completely deserted except for the furniture and one simple sheet of paper taped to the glass wall. With confusion clear on my face I walked over to the paper. "Missions Canceled for Vacation" It read in large black print. "Heh. It's a miracle isn't it?" Axel spoke from the doorway. I turned to face him, his hood was down, his coat unzipped slightly, and his hair was a tangled mess. "Yeah… Just wake up?" I asked, cautiously awaiting his answer. Axel laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought I'd use this chance to catch up on some sleep." He ran a hand through his hair, which spiked right up when he removed his hand. I shrugged and glanced around nervously. 'Why in the world was I acting so strange around him?' I asked myself. This was my first friend here in the Organization. Here I was worried about being in the same room as him now. I froze, realizing Axel had moved closer to me. "Remember what we agreed on? We are going to the ocean today." He spoke with deliberate slowness before creating a portal and dragging me through.

We sat there on the sandy shores of Destiny Islands, looking out at the crashing waves. The seagulls flew overhead and the sun was high in the sky. 'It's so… beautiful…' I smiled lightly at the ocean feeling a strange familiarity. Axel laid back placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "It's so… calm here…" I commented quietly, lying back next to Axel. He chuckled, a smile clearly visible on his face. "Yeah… It is, isn't it?" He laughed as I sat up and looked to my left. I had heard something in the distance, or at least I thought I did. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face the body that the hand was connected to. "Oh! Axel." I exclaimed, shock displayed through every ounce of my body. I had frozen, and now sat there unmoving. Axel laughed and removed his hand. "Are you o.k., Roxas?" He seemed truly concerned from the sound of his shaky voice. I nodded, flashing a smile his way. "I'm the same as always." He simply stared at me. There was something hidden under his expression, but I couldn't quite make it out. We stayed like that for several moments before something unspeakable happened… Axels' entire body went still, he hardly took any breaths. I glanced at the ocean briefly, then back at him. "Axel? Are you all rig-"He pulled me to him in a quick, seemingly graceful movement. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight against him. Before I knew it he was whispering in my ear, "Roxas. I'll let you in on a little secret so get it memorized…" A smile formed at his lips, "I love you." And with that he captured my lips with his, giving me all the proof I could ever need. 'Axel…'

"This… This is my beginning. I've found where I belong."


End file.
